


Bugging her at Night

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [47]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Movie Night, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette spoils Plagg so there's nothing new for tonight...... (Oh shoot. Misterbug might be onto her crush with Adrien.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Bugging her at Night

**Author's Note:**

> 'Adrien not being an idiot' or 'Adrien not that oblivious' seems to be my jam and butter..
> 
> Wait. I just realized a problem, but I have a solution for it!
> 
> ...
> 
> Just wait for it.

The latest akuma drowned the whole city of Paris.

It seemed impossible with Earth's expansive surface area, but **Syren** 's powers contained the city in one huge dome. [ **No one could get in nor could anyone get out**.] This is based on the reports given to her by the Police during patrol.

Had it not been for Miraculous Cure, thousands of citizens would have died. Hawkmoth is expanding his reign of chaos, causing yet another issue for the current generation such as: the fear of water. Victims of drowning enlisted for psychological help to cope from the trauma. The police also gains another requirement such as: adept swimmer. Marinette wasn't surprised to hear swimming lessons being a demand once Syren ended...

'Thank goodness Misterbug taught me..' Marinette thought to herself, resting on her bed and staring at her phone. _After dealing with Syren, Marinette rushed back to where Alya and co were to see an officer taking down notes. She decided to not meet with the group and sent Alya a text about needing to get back home. Everything was going well in her head. Parents sent her a text if she's all right (they're rushing back home), Alya messaged her about Kim's weird adventure and girlfriend, Misterbug looking really funny for a bugfish and finally, the old man Guardian creepily capable of sneaking in her room to place colorful cheesewheel with labels on top of her desk._

"Can you make another one?" Plagg pleaded and Marinette looked away from her phone to glance down at Plagg. _Plagg didn't really like transforming, but he's feeling hungry and she actually (and surprisingly) ran out of cheese due to her continuous visits and prolonged stay with Adrien and Alya._

> _Although Marinette knows she loves her classmate (with how funky her body acts and how uncooperative her mind works whenever the blonde is around her), Marinette fears he'd freak out or downright reject her if he knew of her secret identity. Bit by bit, Marinette will introduce both of her lives to her crush._ It's a sure way to avoiding a heart attack.
> 
> _Her visits with Alya, on the other hand, is to steer the blogger away from harm and the inevitable truth. Marinette knows Misterbug doesn't like Alya's nosiness, but Alya's a lot better than the paparazzi journalists who acts a lot like Adrien's fans. Marinette also wants to make up for skipping their hang-outs. Sure. Alya doesn't know she's her BFF, but at least she can make Alya's life a bit more social._ Alya's dedication to her blogs consumes most of the blogger's time to even see the other possible hobbies she can tackle.

"No. That thing took my time and sanity to make." Marinette stuck her tongue out and Plagg groaned.

"But it tastes so good and you made it." Plagg whined as he already finished one of her Camembert experiment. "Come on, Brie! Think about all the good times we had together!"

> Because she can't obtain cheese two weeks ago without causing suspicion from her neighbors (her parents are getting smarter), the bluenette decides to make cheese on her own. _Her parents are out so she can take over the kitchen that night._ Besides, it's not hard. Her family creates a ton of stuff and all she had to do is follow the recipe and her instinct. Finding her ancestor's recipes, Marinette made **mozzarella cheese** first before creating **Camembert cheese**. Camembert cheese took her hours to make compared to the mozzarella ball she created less than an hour. Even then, Marinette needed to wait it out for the cheese to gain mold and was forced to ask Max to lend Markov's emergency delivery services to buy cheese.
> 
> Because she can't store it in her family's fridge without being really weird, Marinette kept it in her sister fridge. (She has mini-fridge and big fridge she dubbed sister fridge). She almost forgot about the cheese if it weren't for Plagg taking it out and mewling about it.

"You stole Chloé's bracelet _and told me very late_ , teased me relentlessly about Adrien _even before I realized I love him_ , gave me cat-like habits _which embarrassed me in front of the whole class_ oh! And that time you caused trouble just so the teacher let us off early _for your dumb cheese package_?" Marinette squinted. "You're so lucky an akuma did arrive near the school or so god help us with Tikki's wrath."

"That's all in the past. Today's the present and I'm down to your last two homemade Camembert." Plagg pouted and Marinette refuses to look at Plagg. She's scrolling up the school page, reading the new school activity and events for the incoming months. She switched to the class group chat to see her classmates talking about Ms. Bustier's birthday party. Everyone will prepare their own present to give to their homeroom teacher, but Marinette and Alya has to execute the program they made for that specific date. Thankfully, Alya suggested the program be a collaborative effort _aside from the usual introduction and necessary treats._

"I guess you have to make it count." Marinette sighed, sitting up and dropping her phone on her bed. She walked down, heading down to her fridge. _Because of Plagg's growing needs, Marinette found herself transferring the cheese to sister_ _refrigerator and keeping her stuff in Mini-fridge._ _She obviously needed to disinfect it from smell._

"Pigtails!" Plagg cried and Marinette ignored him. She opened her mini-fridge, grabbing the tub of ice cream she made out of sheer boredom.

"..." She paused, giving up and taking out another tub of ice cream for her kwami.

"Here. Try this. It's cheese-flavored ice cream." Marinette offered, walking towards her desk and placing the cheese ice cream on the desktop.

"Yes!" Plagg cheered, prying the lid open. "I knew you love me!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Marinette grabbed two spoons in her cup, giving one to Plagg and one for herself. She walks towards the chaise, sitting down and opening her own tub cookies and cream-

*Knock knock

"?!" Both Marinette and Plagg have their mouths stuffed in ice cream at the knock by the window-err trap door. Plagg hissed while Marinette carefully placed her tub on the chaise.

"..." Plagg then proceeded to speak in some unknown language before taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Go hide." Marinette said in a soft tone, already walking up to greet the rare visitor. Making sure her friend closed the cheese ice cream tub and away from sight, Marinette finally opened the door.

...

"Want to watch _Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Shark 3_ with me?" Misterbug asked and Marinette blinked. The crimson hero stood there, looking at her with two tickets oh _OH_. "I heard from a friend of mine that it's good and I wanted to see it with someone."

"W-why not Lady Noire?" Marinette internally panicked because the Syren and mysterious old man cheese caused her to forget about her patrol with Misterbug.

"She... She was busy." Misterbug looked down and Marinette wants to slap herself for being a jerk. It makes her feel worse because Misterbug invited her and not his other best friend, Adrien. _The pain._

"Sure. Let me pack some stuff away first." Marinette laughed uneasily, walking back towards her stairs. "Come in. I might take a while."

*thud.

"Are your parents really not home?" Misterbug wondered as she grabbed her ice cream tub. "They must really trust you to leave you here all by yourself."

"I'm self-efficient." Marinette shrugged, opening her mini-fridge to place her tubs back in its place. She closed it, turning around to see Misterbug staring at her wall filled with Adrien pictures. Marinette panicked, quickly heading to Misterbug. "I-ignore that!"

"What's wrong?" Misterbug suddenly decided to smile and Marinette knows she did this to herself. "I already saw this once in a show. (Marinette gawked and placed both hands on her cheek.) You're blushing."

"I am not! It's cold, that's all." Marinette rubbed her cheeks, shaking her head. "It's your fault for leaving the door open!"

"It's summer!" Misterbug laughed and Marinette turned away, huffing. Misterbug teased, "Does princess have a _crush_?"

"N-no! I don't!" Marinette denied, grabbing her jacket. "Come on. (Marinette tossed him a Misterbug-themed jacket.) Let's go already before you change your mind."

"If you say so~" Misterbug chuckled, wearing the jacket. "But you'll tell me if something is up between the two of you right?"

"Hmmm.." Marinette crossed her arms, not looking at her partner. 'When did he start visiting me again? It's surely after the **Illustrator** incident, but not more than six times for him to start teasing me without earning a pillow in the face.'

"We are best friends, right?" Misterbug asked and Marinette looked back to see Misterbug turning her desktop off. _What was Plagg researching on that again?_

"Of course we are!" Marinette reassured him. He may not know her to be Lady Noire, but she doesn't want him to realize she lied to him in the past. 'Our identities aren't at stake with how clueless he is.'

"So when's the movie?" Marinette asked, getting out of her bedroom and to her balcony. She climbed out, turning around and pulling Misterbug out.

"Ten minutes from now." Misterbug quickly stood up and readied his yo-yo.

"Neat." Marinette knows where this is going. A quick trip to the theater, ' _Spiderman style._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Love square in Chat!Marinette's POV:
> 
> Marinette as Lady Noire -> Misterbug = friends to lovers trope (but unable to pursue due to Hawkmoth). She would sacrifice her life for this guy with no hesitation. She wouldn't even question his plan if she sees no flaw to it or the situation doesn't give her time to question his idea. Unfortunately, Marinette getting a 'wait card' on her perfect relationship with Misterbug won't stop the girl from getting influenced by those surrounding her. [Adrien will be very salty at Marinette's parents, friends and classmates if he finds out. XD]
> 
> Marinette -> Adrien = they are friends who are supposed to turn to best friends until everyone around her (friends, family, kwami, heck even the ice cream man) tells her she loves Adrien. That messes her game and so... Marinette acts withdrawn towards Adrien right after the Ice cream incident. Adrien (who obviously noticed the difference) tries to re-establish a link again.
> 
> Marinette as Lady Noire -> Adrien = someone she needs to protect who is her friend now her crush??? Since she knows Adrien is a fan like Alya and believes she can trust him with secrets, Lady Noire usually hangs out with Adrien for company.
> 
> (Note: Cat!Marinette will be doing this to anyone who is: (1) her friend as Marinette; (2) her friend as Lady Noire; (3) her fan as Lady Noire; and (4) someone she can trust _since the heroine sometimes falls asleep in Alya/Adrien's bedroom_.)
> 
> Marinette -> Misterbug = Marinette is chill with the hero. Her best friend who is also her first love (that again she cannot get into a relationship unless they capture Hawkmoth). She doesn't get why Misterbug is visiting her, but if he needs to get away from his house then she's willing to have him over.


End file.
